


Lip reading

by Elhevan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M, who uses tags in 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elhevan/pseuds/Elhevan
Summary: I don't own any of these cunts, it's all BBC's, blablabla, who cares.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 48





	Lip reading

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these cunts, it's all BBC's, blablabla, who cares.

" _Ben?_ " ... " _Ben are you ok?_ " He blinked, Callum was talking to him, he looked up to his eyes, still looking confused. " _Isokfastorry?_ " His boyfriend looked nervous and when he was nervous he talked fast. Way too fast. " _Slow down babe, please._ " Something squeezed his stomach as he could see Callum laughing, he wanted to hear him so badly right now. " _I was asking if I talked too fast. You seemed okay when Jay was there."_ Right. Callum starting telling him about his day and then. Then. " _Yeah but Jay's not here anymore._ " It was Callum's turn to look confused. " _I... You'll need to learn sign language._ " His boyfriend's face dropped a bit, he hated that look, sadness, pity, worry, he wasn't sure in which proportion of these three cohabited but all of these were accounted for. " _I can't... lip read you._ "

" _Is it how I talk? I'll learn babe, I promise, I'm sorry._ " Ben shook his head. " _No. I mean you start talking and it's all fine and then..._ " " _Then what? Do I need to articul_ " Ben captured his lips in a kiss, grabbing his head to bring his man closer. " _Then I want to kiss you_ " Relief appeared for a second on Callum's face, soon replaced by a smirk. " _But why would you want me to learn sign language?_ " He took a pause before answering Ben's silent question, resting his hands on Ben's ass. " _When you know exactly what I can do with my hands? Wouldn't that be the same issue?_ " Ben groaned, what did he do to deserve Callum? He was afraid he wouldn't want him anymore after he lost his hearing, and here he was, making him hornier than ever. And then he felt hands on his belt and before he had time to offer to help, his boyfriend was on his knees in front of him. Fuck.

Callum's fingers working their magic was something he always loved, they might have not been together for long but Callum had been a really good student, no bad habits to unlearn and a hunger for learning that could've gotten him into the best universities... Soon Callum knew exactly what Ben needed and tonight he was doing exactly that. But when he added his mouth, it became hard for the young man to stop moaning. He could feel his man humming against him and that little thing was the best thing he's ever felt. Usually Callum blowing him wasn't his favourite thing, sure he loved it, but there were just so many more things he loved more about their time together. But as his mouth was full, Ben didn't know he was deaf anymore, he knew he wasn't missing on any moan, groan, words, he felt it all, Callum made sure he did. Right at this moment, he felt like nothing had changed between them. Maybe nothing did.

When Callum went back to his feet, many kisses were required before they could talk again - and Ben was glad his sense of taste was intact-. " _I love you_ " Callum nodded. " _But I really need that surgery because you're too fucking right:_ "


End file.
